The toy
by fugitivus
Summary: Sasuke's stay with Orochimaru and his first meeting with Team 7. Just how much one can change under the influence of the evil Sannin? Could he still be saved? Check out!


Two years with Orochimaru have left an imprint on Sasuke. Now he finally faces his old teammates.

Story is my version of events from manga chapter 305 and next ones. [Sasuke's first meeting with team 7 in Shuuppinden]

Beta reading by Jedi Goat - thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Another useless attempt. He begs him to take his body right here, right now. The man just laughs and says that he has to be stronger to be useful. However, the Sannin is willing to partly comply with his "wish" at once. <em>Kami, may it not last long.<em>

How many times has it been? He's just a toy in the hands of the snake-like man. Disgust burns from the inside of his guts, his blood turns into a poison that boils in his veins as the Sannin claims his ownership over him. He's just a thing that can be possessed, that for two years has been serving just one purpose - to entertain its master.

He is tired now. He dreams it's all over. But it's not his right to decide for himself. He won't die unless the master would like it to be so. That's what he learned through his countless attempts. They won't let him disappear before he fulfills his purpose.

The master's not pleased. The toy hasn't made enough progress training. Cold tools bite his body, spread on a metal table. Tonight a stream of blood, his own blood, sings him a lullaby. But they won't let him go - the young medic does make wonders.

Images from the past are nothing more than bittersweet lies. Pink hair waves in the wind. Silver spiky hair smells of grass. He sees blond hair over the bowl of ramen. That life is a lie. There is only "here" and "now". He enters the world of dreams just to have it soon stolen from him. He no longer sees what is the truth. The snake rules over his body and rules over his mind. He himself is nobody. The overwhelming fear lies on his shoulder that he is unable to live without the snake. He needs him just like a plant needs water.

Reality is absurd. Absurd is his reality. When he is left alone surrounded by darkness, anxiety holds his exhausted heart in its deadly grip. He would give up everything for somebody to come. He loathes himself for his reaction when the Sannin stands before him. The Snake laughs with satisfaction because he knows his apprentice feels relieved by the sight. Strange men that enter the room with Orochimaru will play with the boy until he loses conscious. Despite all of this, Sasuke is glad he won't be alone.

Today his master is in a good mood. He says guests are coming. Then he calls off morning training and lets his toy rest while he is busy. Sasuke's anxiety rises. _Strangers_. When it's time for Sasuke's afternoon training, his tormentor and the medic introduce him to a pale adolescent. His stomach shrinks and reverses, but Sasuke manages to keep it down since he hasn't had any food today. He already knows what the snake has planned, however, he's always been falling in this trap. The master will let him feel responsible for the pale teen just to torture the newcomer or to order Sasuke to kill him.

The fake smile never disappearing from the boy's face and the unbelievable stupidity that led him here willingly make Sasuke sink into rage. _What the hell is he babbling about?_ No, he shut away any thought about that noisy kid a long time ago so the memory of him would remain unblemished. No, it cannot happen again. He can't bear going through this again. _Run, you idiot! Sharingan!_

Under the unexpected jutsu, the pale teen bends and falls on his knees. Sasuke finally manages to hold back his emotion and breaks the tension. He forces his body to leave the room. The amused Sannin takes him for his training session.

[…]

His body screams for sleep. He feels so defenseless now. All energy has been drained from him and he's wondering why his heart is still beating stubbornly. Rough arms drag him through the labyrinth of corridors to the cell. Then he is tossed at the cot. The steps are getting further, the door creaks and Sasuke is left alone. There is no need to lock the cell. Fortunately the pain and the fears soon fade away as he curls his body into a small ball and immediately falls asleep into lethargy without dreams. Training not only exhausts his body but washes his mind of any thoughts. Fate has shown its mercy. In the overwhelming numbness no pain, no fear, no thought reaches his awareness.

Today something is different. Quiet creaks of the door wake him up, but his body's telling him it's too early.

"Who's there?" he asks with annoyance that should cover his anxiety, not moving from the bed.

"I want to take you back to Konoha." The voice doesn't belong to anyone he would expect to see at his cell. Yet it's not the stranger himself, but what he's saying that startles him to his limits. Konoha. That word echoes in his mind. What is that? Oh, a long lost home he once had. No. His memories lie. There's no coming back from this point.

"I'll save your bond," the visitor states unhesitatingly. _Bond?_ He mustn't have bonds. The snake stole everything from him. What are bonds for? There's no past nor a future before him. Only one way leads to freedom, but after countless attempts Sasuke is unable to reach it alone.

"Finish..." he begs the intruder, but the black ink snakes have already covered his lips and his body. With the outburst of fear at the foreground of madness he gathers all chakra and releases it at once. The walls crumble, the world crumbles and the shining sun disperses the darkness. The hideout lies in ruins.

Sasuke doesn't believe his eyes. _The world outside..._ He doesn't have time to admire it as the pink-haired figure enters the scene. They keep coming. Next is the orange noisy ninja. Is it real? All he can do is stare and softly call their names. Silver spiky head doesn't show up. His heart twitches. Is it disappointment? He can't tell - he's unfamiliar with this feeling. Because it comes alongside hope.

So maybe it isn't a lie. Memories flood his confused mind, while his eyes are wide open trying to comprehend the unusual sight. Maybe there are people who cared for him and for whom _he _cared. It is so strange, as if he reached for something hidden deep under the cover of dust and oblivion. But his soul, speaking with certainty, spurs him to act. He needs to check - needs to touch them.

As he's laying a hand on the blond shinobi before him, his newly raised heart wobbles when sudden realization crosses his mind. _Master Orochimaru._ Sasuke cannot let the Sannin hurt them; that would be too much for his confused mind. Their bonds? What are they for if the people in front of him die?

He has decided. He will fight the intruders off to show his master there's no need for his intervention. The Sannin's toy won't leave his side, so the people claiming themselves to be his friends will escape alive. This time he enters the battle with an unfamiliar feeling sprouting in his heart.

He has found his resolve, and it doesn't taste sour.

Fin.

* * *

><p>I'm so review-hungry. feed me please :)<p> 


End file.
